


Of Fractures and Salvage

by boats_birds



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff and Smut, KagaKuro Exchange, M/M, Mild Smut, Pining, in which Kuroko has always been good at surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds
Summary: As the plane rocketed down the runway and lifted up into the clouds, Kagami stared back at the airport like he could still see light blue staring back.He was never sure when he started considering Japan home. But now he was realizing home was less of a place, and more of a person.





	Of Fractures and Salvage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [szczepter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/gifts).



> To the ever wonderful Iza for the KagaKuro Exchange! I'm a little late, but it wouldn't be my fic if it wasn't late~ I'm glad you didn't tell me which prompt you hoped your partner picked haha! Now I just hope I picked the right one! :p  
> I'm really glad that you were my partner, I love writing for you and I hope that I did your prompt justice! <3

_September_

Kagami watched another plane take off down the runway, racing into the blue of the sky. His eyes stared after it until it was merely a speck swallowed by the clouds, going to places he could only imagine. As another plane landed, people swirling around him with the rush of boarding and arrivals, he briefly entertained the idea of getting on some random one. Going somewhere not even he knew, somewhere new and exciting.

Somewhere that wasn't a twelve hour flight away. Or that wasn't five thousand miles across the ocean. Or that wasn't California.

Or that wasn't away from Kuroko.

"Your hands are shaking, Taiga-kun."

He looked down beside him to catch concerned blue, Kuroko staring back at him carefully. Cool fingers brushed the back of his knuckles, and Kagami turned his hand to catch them, tangling together. Kuroko squeezed him with a strength that still surprised him most days. He was going to miss how easy this was—to be grounded with just fingertips and knuckles and firework eyes.

Kagami glanced away soon after that, afraid to look at Kuroko for too long. He was barely keeping himself together as it was. Clearing his throat, he went back to watching people filter out of the plane that just landed. “Yeah. Yeah, I know. I’m just nervous, that’s all.”

Blue hair shifted in his peripheral as Kuroko tilted his head. “About the flight? You’ve flown before.”

He nearly scoffed before he answered, “No, idiot. About other things.”

“What kinds of things?”

He swallowed back the lump he was choking on, some dark feeling in his stomach threatening to pour out and fill the whole airport. He hated airports for this exact reason. Nothing ever good happened in them, just too many goodbyes and disappointed landings. It happened when he was a kid moving to a strange skyline city, then when he was a confused teenager, and now all over again.

A gentle squeeze shifted his knuckles together, a silent encouragement from his boyfriend. To take his time, even when they were running out of seconds. Kagami was afraid he’d break that small hand with how hard he squeezed back.

“I’m nervous about college. About basketball.” He froze, long and frightened. “About us.”

There was another silence as Kuroko absorbed his confession. He was as calm as ever when he said, "I thought we already had this discussion."

And they had. So many times. Ever since Kagami started getting offers from colleges, across the sea and in different states, they’d talked about it. Kuroko was quick to reassure and support him, unhesitating when he told Kagami that he should pursue his dreams. They’d already become number one in Japan, Kuroko explained, and now it was time for him to become number one in the world.

But after Kagami accepted the offer to UCLA, he couldn’t help the little thoughts that would sit in the base of his skull. Waiting and picking at his brain. Thoughts about what it would mean for them to separate, to live their own lives. About if California was really worth going back to when he could make himself successful here. About if he should do what he loved or stay with who he loved.

They were still curled up in the back of his head, even as his airline ticket burned in his pocket.

"We did," Kagami agreed, fidgeting with Kuroko's fingertips. "But I'm still... I'm still nervous."

There was a tug on his wrist as Kuroko pulled on him hard. Until he forced Kagami to finally turn and meet his eyes. Kagami was afraid he’d see all the guilt and worries etched in the lines of his face, and he probably did given how Kuroko’s brows furrowed. But he didn’t say anything about it, just tugged Kagami again until their knuckles ached.

"Taiga-kun,” Kuroko said, serious. He stared at Kagami with the same determination and stubbornness in his eyes that he had on court. It made Kagami fall a little more in love. “This isn't the end. I promise you."

He knew it wasn’t. Somewhere in his dumbass brain, he knew that. Kuroko told him so many times these past months that he’d never let Kagami go. Not for the rest of their lives. That he’d wait as long as necessary, as long as Kagami did the same.

Like he’d ever let this idiot out of his life.

But that wasn’t the point. It wasn’t that he thought he’d never see Kuroko again. It was that he wasn’t really sure how to live without Kuroko. He’d already lived by himself before he was even ready, he’d been alone since before he knew he was lonely. There were enough sleepless nights resting on his shoulders for a lifetime.

Kuroko filled all those places. Kuroko fixed himself into Kagami’s life until he didn’t know what it meant to be lonely. Kuroko let him sleep.

Kuroko was part of what made him _him_.

He grinned until it hurt, his face cracking with the grief he’d been shoving down. "I know it's not. I'm just gonna miss you. A lot."

Kuroko squeezed his hand again, something fierce. And it was only then that Kagami noticed Kuroko was shaking too, a gentle tremble from his wrists to his fingertips. Suddenly, Kuroko’s eyes were so much bluer than Kagami could ever remember. Bluer than when they burned with anger, bluer than when they shined with happiness.

"...Me too,” Kuroko whispered. Quiet. Small.

In that moment, Kagami hated himself. Here they were, clock tick-tocking their time together, chipping away at the few moments Kagami had left to cling onto when he was in a different country. He was the one who had asked Kuroko to come with him. Kuroko had even ditched his classes to be here.

And he was ruining it.

His body moved, before he realized they were still in public and people were drifting all around them. Wrapping an arm around thin shoulders, he tugged Kuroko until he was hugging him close. Lips pressed to the top of his head, kissing blue strands, with a desperation that shook him. This close, he could breathe Kuroko in as much as he needed to, and pretend they couldn't be separated.

He waited for the guilt and the sadness to flood between them. But all he felt was Kuroko’s hands clutching at his back.

All too sudden, a sickly sweet voice dripped over the intercom.

"This is the final boarding call for flight 329B to California, United States. Please proceed to gate seven immediately. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Thank you."

Kagami’s stomach bottomed out. He’d done so well up until that point, but hearing the toll of their time called to an end, all chip and cheerful like nothing was wrong, broke him. Cracked the shell he’d worked so hard to build up, in an attempt to make Kuroko not worry. His lips pressed harder to Kuroko’s head, and he gripped Kuroko like he held the whole world in his hands.

Then, he pulled away.

He held his fist out as he started back towards his gate, his smile more tearful than he wanted it to be. "See you later, okay?"

Kuroko bumped their knuckles together, eyes already wet and voice thick. "Yes. Please be safe."

He swallowed. "...Love you, Tetsuya."

"I love you too, Taiga-kun."

The last thing Kagami saw before stepping into the tunnel leading to the plane was Kuroko’s smile, small and soft.

He roughly wiped his eyes as he took his seat, staring out the window as people filed in around him. As the plane rocketed down the runway and lifted up into the clouds, Kagami stared back at the airport like he could still see light blue staring back.

He was never sure when he started considering Japan home. But now he was realizing home was less of a place, and more of a person.

 

 

_December_

Kagami rushed up the stairs to his apartment, the box he’d picked up from the front desk propped on his hip. He bounded through the front door, tossing his keys and headphones onto the table before grabbing his phone. The package bounced in his lap as he plopped onto his couch, legs crossing as he impatiently unlocked his phone screen.

Kuroko’s neat handwriting sprawled across the label on top. And Kagami was already dialing his number.

With the rush of the season and practice on their off days, Kagami had pretty much forgotten the holidays were right around the corner. Honestly, it was an easy thing to forget in California. It was the middle of December, but the air was so cool and dry, he’d just gotten back from an evening jog.

The only thing that reminded him was Kuroko mentioning he sent out a gift for him a few weeks ago. Around the same time Kagami had sent his own gift for Kuroko out. It was the kid in him, excited and happy, that had him bothering the lady at the front desk every single day since then.

A click sounded as Kuroko answered on the fourth ring, his voice rough and slow. “Taiga-kun?”

He glanced at the clock on his microwave and blanched. It’d been months, and he still wasn’t used to that stupid time difference thing. Considering the fourteen-hour difference kept him from talking to his boyfriend as much as he wanted, he thought he’d remember it more.

“Shit!” he hissed, turning to whispers even though he’d already woken Kuroko up. “I’m sorry! I forgot it’s like five in the morning over there!”

There was a soft shifting, blankets and sheets moving around as Kuroko yawned. His bed creaked in the background. “It’s alright. I needed to get up. Is everything okay?”

“Y-yeah. I just…” His face flushed as he trailed off. “I got your Christmas present. I wanted to talk to you. W-while I opened it. It sounds stupid now that I say it out loud.”

Kuroko didn’t say anything for a moment, and Kagami just knew he was smiling in that ridiculously endearing way of his. It made his cheeks burn hotter.

“That’s not stupid, Taiga-kun. Please open it.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

Kagami tore into it, more careful than what was called for. Inside, he found a variety of things that melted his heart—his favorite Japanese snacks not easily found here in California, a crochet scarf that Kuroko’s grandma had to have made, a book of Japanese recipes, a card that felt thick with a letter for him to read later. And a very familiar black wristband, white stripe racing around it. He grinned as he pulled each gift out of the box.

“You didn’t have to send this much stuff!” He snorted as he picked up the cookbook, a painted fish on the cover along with the promise of _making Japanese cooking an art style_. “Besides, I know how to cook Japanese food.”

Kuroko hummed. “It never hurts to have a reminder of traditional home cooking.”

“Well, thank you. A lot. And tell Granny I said thanks for the scarf too.”

“I will. She was afraid you’d be cold. I told her California weather is different, but you know how she worries.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle. Yeah, that sounded just like her.

As he glanced over his pile of gifts, his eyes caught on the sweatband again. Immediately, he was overtaken with memories and the adrenaline of standing on top of the world. All he could see Kuroko standing on a court beside him, sweat dripping off his chin and smiling like he could see every sunrise and sunset on Kagami’s face. He slipped it onto his wrist, and felt his hand start stinging with the ghost of a pass.

“Your old wristband, huh?” he said, running his fingers over the worn softness. “Didn’t take you as the type for hand-me-downs.”

“It’s not.” Kuroko paused. It wasn’t often that Kuroko hesitated, and it had Kagami hanging on every word. “That one is a little different, and also selfish on my part.”

“Selfish?”

Another pause had Kagami’s ears twitching, almost burning. Any time Kuroko took a moment like this, he was bound to say something embarrassing, or mortifying, or just so poetic it left Kagami a mess. But with that silence, he knew that if he were still in Japan and sitting on the bed in a small house on the outskirts of Tokyo, Kuroko’s face would be just as red.

“I know you’re already playing well,” Kuroko said, “but I hope it gives you luck through the season. I expect you to return it in three years, please.”

He was right. Each word was more embarrassing than the last.

But at the same time, an overwhelming urge to cry took over him. Not from sadness, not from distance. But because Kuroko made three years sound like it was nothing. Like it was little more than a pebble in the road between them, a grain of sand in the ocean separating them. And when he said it like that, Kagami could believe it too.

“Yeah,” he said with a smile, eyes watery. “I can do that. But if it wins me the season, I may not give it back, y’know.”

There was nothing on the other end for a moment. Kuroko’s voice was small when he answered, distracted and distant. “Ah. It’s snowing.”

“Is it? Send me a picture so I don’t forget what it looks like.”

Kuroko’s bed squeaked as he moved around. Kagami waited patiently until his phone dinged and vibrated in his hand. He pulled it away to click through to his messages, finding Kuroko’s name with ease at the top of his recent conversations.

A picture of snowflakes outside of a window filled his screen as soon as he opened it, falling in thick puffs onto cars and sidewalks. When he looked closer, there was Kuroko’s messy bedhead reflected in the glass, phone held up to obscure part of his face. But the edges of his mouth were still turned up in a smile, eyes looking out seemingly at Kagami.

Fuck. He missed him so much. He missed Kuroko _so much_ , he always forgot how much it hurt.

He swallowed. “Merry Christmas, Tetsuya. Wish you were here.”

“Merry Christmas, Taiga-kun. I wish I was too.”

It was so quiet after that, Kagami swore he could hear the landing of each snowflake on Kuroko’s window. So close and so far, like a lucid dream. Their love stretched thin over five thousand miles. Right then, Kagami could feel every inch of it.

 

 

_March_

Kagami adjusted his laptop screen, tilting it forward on the coffee table. Skype was something he used almost weekly, but he still didn’t really understand it. So it figured that after months of online movie dates and late night talks and meals shared, he still couldn’t get the angle right.

After Kuroko nodded and said, “Yes, that’s better,” he settled back into the couch with his plate, a piece of bacon already halfway to his mouth. On the other half of his screen and the other side of the world, Kuroko’s chopsticks made way through his bowl of rice. It was weird, always eating opposite meals, but Kagami would take what he could.

Kuroko picked up his bowl of miso soup and sipped from it. “How did you sleep, Taiga-kun?”

His cheeks erupted into red, burning down his neck. In all honesty, he could’ve done with more sleep. Partially because sharing breakfast-dinner with Kuroko meant waking up at the crack of dawn. But mostly because he wanted to lose himself in blurred visions of blue eyes and thin fingertips again.

Tracing down his chest, over his lips, up his thighs. A breathy voice whispering his name. While he begged his appreciation in kind.

Kagami busied himself with eating piece after piece of toast, casually shifting his plate over his lap.

“F-fine!” he choked out between crumbs, voice muffled with bread. “Just, uh… just fine…”

Kuroko paused mid-bite and calmly lowered his chopsticks. Slowly, he smiled. “Good dreams?”

The little shit knew. Damn him, he _knew_. And he knew they were _fan-fucking-tastic_ dreams.

His face flushed harder, until he could feel it in his ears. “Shut up!”

Kuroko tried to hide his giggle behind his hand, but Kagami still heard it. And he simultaneously loved it more than any other sound, and never wanted to hear it again because he was so embarrassed. That’s how it always was with Kuroko—adorable and endearing with a side of humiliating.

He cleared his throat and glared into the camera, shoving another egg in his mouth. “Anyways. How was your day? Classes go alright?”

“Yes,” Kuroko said, returning his attention to his food. “I have some literature homework, but that can wait for tomorrow. Do you have practice today?”

“Yeah. The season just ended, but they’re wanting to get an early start on summer. We’re having a training camp after this quarter.”

A smile spread on Kuroko's face, but even through the pixelated mess of a slow connection, Kagami could tell it didn't reach his eyes. Kuroko started picking at his food, pushing it around and casually poking it. His lips grew morose around the edges, and Kagami almost reached out to touch his cheek on reflex.

“You played well this season. I just wish I was there to play with you.”

He winced.

There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about Kuroko joining him on court. About how Kuroko would fit so well here, and how impressed all of his teammates would be when Kuroko’s passes would bend around them. Just having Kuroko here to see his games would be amazing, but to have him play beside him again? To dunk his pass as easy as breathing? To have the buzzer sound and scoop him up like a trophy?

“…Yeah, me too. I wish you were here for a lot of reasons.”

“More than just basketball?” Kuroko chuckled. “That’s surprising for you, Taiga-kun.”

Kagami didn’t have the will to bicker with him like normal. He was too caught up in what-if’s and could-be’s. He stared at his plate that was suddenly too full.

“I want to show you everything,” he whispered. Like he was afraid if he spoke too loud, everything would break. “The LA skyline and the ocean and all of my favorite places. But mostly I just… I really want to hug you. For a little while.”

That didn't even cover the half of it. They hadn’t been able to visit each other yet, not with Kuroko’s busy class schedule and Kagami’s hectic practices. There hadn’t been time between the months for much of anything besides a few texts through the day and a couple of short video chats every week or so.

He could live without Kuroko. The last several months taught him they both could. But that didn't mean he _wanted_ to. Nothing looked the same without Kuroko, nothing sounded or felt the same either. Even with talking to him now, seeing his face, he wanted nothing more than to have Kuroko there in the room with him. He wanted to hold onto him and never let go, a life preserver on land.

But he'd start everything with a hug.

His fork clacked against his plate with his shaking hand, until he set his breakfast aside.

Kuroko blinked at him, then set his chopsticks over his bowl. “I would love to see your other home, Taiga-kun.”

His smile stretched painful over his face, he could feel how it cracked his cheeks. Kuroko frowned in response, and Kagami hated how it was something that looked familiar.

“You’d love the ocean here. Especially at sunset. The water’s warm and the sky’s pink, you could take so many pictures.”

“Maybe I can come visit someday,” Kuroko said with hushed hope.

“Yeah. Maybe someday.” Even to his own ears, Kagami didn't sound like he believed it.

Their conversation didn't last long after that. Neither of them seemed to have an appetite, too full of unspoken thoughts and churning worries. Kagami didn’t touch the rest of his breakfast, just like Kuroko didn’t finish half of his dinner. A few more words were shared, about their plans for the upcoming day and how exams were the worst. Until Kuroko yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

“You need to go to bed,” Kagami said, pointing accusingly. “I’ll talk to you later?”

“Yes. I’ll text you when I wake up.”

“Alright. Night, Tetsuya. Love you.” He reached out and tapped the camera, a quick peck with his fingertip.

Kuroko smiled and returned the gesture. “I love you as well, Taiga-kun. Have a good day.”

His day wasn’t bad after that. He went to class and tried to stay awake, then went to practice and ran drills, then grabbed something to eat on the way home. He’d had worse days by far. Somedays the emptiness of his apartment was a little too close to middle school, until he couldn’t stand to stay inside anymore. Thankfully, his day wasn’t like that.

But he still felt off the entire day. Getting lost in his thoughts and not paying much attention to the swirl of life around him. It was like the entire world had shifted two inches to the left and no one had told him.

It was—he couldn’t help but think—like he was missing his own shadow from underneath him.

 

 

_June_

Kagami collapsed on the steps outside the gym, rubbing over the back of his neck with his towel before leaving it draped over his shoulders. He popped open his water bottle and chugged from it, like he was dying. Maybe he actually was. He fanned himself with his shirt, tugging it up his stomach.

As he caught his breath, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He flicked it open, curious who would be calling him in the middle of the day. The name across the screen made him grin and answer immediately.

“How is training, Taiga?” Tatsuya asked before Kagami could even greet him.

Kagami snorted, shifting to prop his elbow on his knee. “Hey to you too. It’s going, I guess.” He glared up at the sun and resisted the urge to upend his water bottle over his head. “But it’s way too fucking hot today.”

“At least it’s dry in California. I swam to class today, Taiga. _Swam_.”

“I thought you said you missed the ocean.”

"Very funny, but humidity isn't the same as surfing."

As they settled into an easy conversation, Kagami’s phone vibrated in his hand again, a quick ding cutting off Tatsuya's voice for a second. He pulled his phone away to click through to his messages, finding a new unread one from Kuroko. A dopey smile spread over his face before he even opened it.

_‘How is practice, Taiga-kun?’_

He snorted without thinking.

It figured that two of his most important people would ask the same thing around the same time. Kuroko and Tatsuya already got along amazingly after their first year in high school, immediately bonding over their incomprehension for Murasakibara’s insatiable love of sweets. They just got worse after Kagami and Kuroko started dating, more than eager to share embarrassing stories about their favorite redhead. They were more similar than Kagami ever thought they would be.

Tatsuya paused mid-sentence, affronted. “You think it’s funny that I’m completely unprepared for my history exam?”

“What?! No!” He backpedaled and waved his phone around, like somehow his brother could see it. “Tetsuya just texted me, asked the same thing as you!”

If he closed his eyes, he could probably see Tatsuya’s shit-eating grin. He could already hear it on his face. “I’m joking, Taiga. I’m not taking a history class.”

“You’re an asshole, Tatsuya.”

As Tatsuya laughed and settled back into talking about his classes and his own basketball team, Kagami flicked back to Kuroko’s message. He quickly typed out a reply.

_‘its goin good. how r u today?’_

Kuroko responded just a moment later. _‘I just woke up. I have my math final today, I’m studying now.’_

_‘ull nail it. u always do.’_

_‘Thank you. I’m glad I have you to motivate me.’_

His face started to feel hot in a way that had nothing to do with the glaring sun. That should really be his line, if anything. Kuroko had always inspired him to be the best he could be, and that hadn't changed with distance. Every shot he made, every test he took, and every breath in his lungs was for Kuroko. The idea that he could motivate someone as amazing as Kuroko still left his head spinning, no matter how many times Kuroko said it.

“Taiga," Tatsuya suddenly said, snapping him out of his thoughts.  "If you’re going to ignore me to text Kuroko, the least you could do is keep me part of your conversation.”

Sputtering, he nearly knocked over his water bottle as he flailed with his phone again. “I’m not ignoring you! I was just asking how he was!”

“I’m sure you were. I’m sure you weren’t asking him to send you any inappropriate pictures.”

“ _Tatsuya!_ ”

Laughs echoed in his ear, Tatsuya rolling at his embarrassment. Kagami wanted to be angry, or at least irritated, but instead he found himself smiling. It wasn’t until he’d moved back to California that he realized how much he missed his brother too. Tatsuya had just come back into his life a few years ago, and now they were on opposite sides of the earth again.

“I’m joking again.” Tatsuya’s laughter tapered off to tolerable giggles. “How is he doing? Is he lonely and fussy like you?”

Kagami huffed and kicked at the ground. “He says he’s doing good, but…”

“You worry about him.”

“Well, yeah.”

Tatsuya hummed, and Kagami could hear the faint tapping of fingers on his desk. “I’m sure you’ll both cheer up when you come in for your birthday.”

Kagami winced. He tugged his towel up over his head like it could hide him.

For the past few weeks, he’d been trying to rearrange things for him to finally, _finally_ , go back and visit Japan. He’d gotten his passport in order, looked up tickets for different flights, and even asked Kuroko about staying with his family. He’d been so excited, just imagining what it would be like to see everyone, to spend time with them again. Especially a certain blue-haired boyfriend.

But some things just weren’t meant to be, he guessed.

“Actually,” he hesitated, chewing on his lip, “it turns out I can’t. I tried asking Coach, but with the season starting up right after that, we’re doing a training camp thing. He said I can’t miss it.”

“I see…” Tatsuya sounded more disappointed than him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t like disappointing Tatsuya, especially when he was already frustrated about it himself. Already, he knew how sad Kuroko would be when he told him he wasn’t coming in after all.

They sat in silence for a while longer, Kagami’s foot tapping with no rhythm. His guilt bubbled restlessly in his stomach, and he wished more than anything he could get on a plane right that second.

“I better get back.” He rubbed at the back of his neck.“They’ll be wondering where I am.”

“Same here," Tatsuya sighed, then chuckled. "I’m surprised Atsushi hasn’t already hunted me down to go get food.”

“Alright. Talk to you later, Tatsuya.”

“Taiga?” Tatsuya suddenly asked. Urgent.

“Yeah?”

“Try not to worry. Things will work out.”

Kagami wanted to believe that. He really did. But the longer he drifted on the other side of the ocean, the less he thought things would somehow work out like that. Somedays, it felt like he’d be left staring at the horizon for the rest of his life, caught out at sea trying to catch a glimpse of his home.

But he didn’t need to bother Tatsuya with all that.

“…Sure.”

Kagami hung up and dropped his hands between his legs, hunching over on the steps. Without thinking about it, he clicked back to stare at Kuroko's message. The words blurred together, running into a meaningless mess. Then he started typing. Everything he was feeling--how it felt like he was so much farther away than what he was, how it felt like he'd never be home again, how all he wanted to do was see Kuroko again.

He stared at his block of text. Then deleted it before closing his phone and heading back inside.

 

 

_August_

Kagami trudged into his apartment with a sigh, tossing his bag as he walked through the door. He flicked on the lights and looked through his empty apartment, how it screamed in silence. Stretching out his arms, he walked over and plopped on the couch before opening his laptop.

Tomorrow was his birthday, but it sure as fuck didn’t feel like it.

He pushed those thoughts out of his head and pulled up Skype, then clicked on Kuroko's name. Kuroko had told him to video call him as soon as he got home, that he had something important to tell him face-to-face. He waited for the call to connect, which always took forever, but Kuroko answered almost immediately. Kagami relaxed into an easy smile just from seeing him.

“Hey, beautiful. How are y—”

He froze.

Kuroko looked as amazing and fascinating as ever. Blue eyes shining bright like galaxies exploding, his hair soft and disheveled in that messy way Kagami loved. He was sitting plainly, properly, like he always did. But Kagami’s eyes didn’t focus on any of that. Instead, they fell to the wall behind Kuroko.

To the very familiar poster of his favorite band on a very familiar wall.

Kuroko was smiling. In that way that meant he was up to something. And that he would undoubtedly surprise the shit out of Kagami, embarrass the shit out of Kagami, or irritate the shit out of Kagami. Completely unashamed and happy.

He could hear the faintest echo when Kuroko answered. “I’m doing very well. But, I have a feeling today is about to get even better.”

_“…You didn’t.”_

Kuroko’s smile grew bigger.

_“You didn’t!”_ He took off down the hallway, nearly flinging his laptop aside. He ran to his bedroom, grin so wide it was hurting his face. _“You didn’t, you little shit!”_

He threw open the door, and immediately drowned in blue.

There was Kuroko, sitting on his bed and giggling like he’d been told the world’s greatest joke. And there was Kagami, standing before him. Smiling just the same. He wanted to draw Kuroko into his arms, pet his hair, kiss his forehead. He wanted to come home in the sweetest of ways.

Instead, Kagami immediately tackled him.

"Watch out for my laptop! Be careful!" Kuroko laughed, arms wrapping around Kagami's neck.

Kagami tried to answer. But he couldn't because he was too busy kissing Kuroko breathless. All over his face, everywhere he could reach, over and over until Kuroko was giggling and begging him to stop for a moment. His grin still hurt.

"What are you doing here?!" he yelled when they settled, collapsed on the bed in a tangle.

Kuroko huffed like it was obvious. "I'm here for your birthday, of course."

"Not what I meant, idiot!" Kagami playfully growled and nipped at his nose. "How did you even pull this off?!"

"Himuro-kun gave me the idea, and also helped me get my passport sorted. Then Kise-kun helped me book my airplane tickets." He pouted and poked Kagami's forehead. "Flying is much scarier than you make it out to be, Taiga-kun."

Kagami rolled his eyes fondly. "Okay, that's how you got in _America_. But how did you get in my _apartment_?"

"Alex-san," Kuroko said simply, as if that answered everything. Which it did. "She picked me up at the airport, then brought me here. She said it would be more entertaining this way."

Kagami tried to listen. Really, he did. But his lips were still busy over Kuroko’s cheeks, down his neck, and along his collarbones. His mind narrowed until nothing in this world existed but this bed and this boy. He squeezed Kuroko so hard he was surprised he didn’t hear ribs crack. And it still wasn’t close enough, but he was afraid he was hurting him.

Then Kuroko was squeezing him just as tight, burying his face in Kagami’s shoulder and running his hands down his back. Memorizing.

Kagami pulled back, just enough to really look at him. He wanted to memorize too. To drown in the blue of his eyes and the softness of his cheeks. He smiled like it was the first time he'd been alive in eleven months.

"Hey there..."

Kuroko smiled back, just as bright and desperate. Happy tears dewed on his lashes before he blinked them away. Kuroko clung to him tighter.

"Hello..."

He couldn’t help but stare, eyes remembering all the lines and shadows and freckles he hadn’t seen in so long. He brushed blue bangs out of Kuroko’s face, and Kuroko nuzzled into his hand.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” he whispered, more vulnerable than he meant to sound. “I’m so fucking _happy_.”

Thin fingers reached up and tugged Kagami’s own bangs. Kuroko smiled like he was made of stardust and seafoam.

“Happy birthday, Taiga-kun.”

Kagami had never been one for birthdays. Ever since he was little, he figured they were more for appearance than anything. But Kuroko turned his whole life around, took everything he thought he knew and made him realize nothing was how he thought. Kuroko made him realize birthdays were something to celebrate and appreciate. He’d had so many happy birthdays since they first met.

He couldn’t help but think that this birthday would be the happiest one yet.

Then Kagami kissed him properly, like he deserved. It came back to him in pieces—how much pressure it took to make Kuroko hum, how to nip his bottom lip in just the right way to make him open his mouth. How to lick inside, how Kuroko’s tongue felt on his teeth, how warm Kuroko’s breath was on his lips.

It came back to him in pieces. Just like Kuroko. And he put them together expertly.

Before he knew it, he was tugging at Kuroko’s shirt and ripping his own over his head in the same moment. He couldn’t stop touching. Couldn’t pull away. Couldn’t keep his thoughts straight. It was dizzying and breathless.

It was terrifying.

It was amazing.

The only thing that kept him going was that Kuroko seemed just as wrecked as him. His hands restlessly tugged at Kagami’s hair, cupping his face and grabbing his jaw like he had to keep making sure Kagami was real. Every time Kagami would pull away for breath, Kuroko would yank him back into timeless kisses, making up for every second and every inch that had separated them.

They were supposed to take their time. They were supposed to savor this. They were supposed to bask in each other’s presence and spend hours in an embrace that fixed everything that had broken over the past near-year.

But Kagami had never been patient.

He blamed his impatience for how Kuroko’s shorts got pulled halfway down his thighs. He wasn’t sure what Kuroko blamed for how he clawed Kagami’s sweatpants to his knees. Whatever it was, it was Kagami’s greatest blessing, as Kuroko’s nails raked over his hips and up his spine until he was scratching at his nape.

They lined up effortlessly, like Kuroko was born to fit in the cradle of his thighs and match the rock of his pelvis. His trembling fingers gathered them together, thick and smooth, hot and leaking, rigid and giving. So completely different from one another, but so perfect in their contrast.

Wet and slow, Kagami stroked them until his heart was crashing in his chest and his lungs were collapsing. At some point, their foreheads pressed together, and Kagami couldn’t look away from those wide eyes, pupils swallowing blue like the swell of the ocean. Kuroko never looked away either. Not when he kissed Kagami mindlessly, not when he breathed relief and prayers, and not when he dug his nails into the wings of Kagami’s shoulders.

When they finally came, all Kagami could think about was how beautiful Kuroko looked flushed pink and blissed out. And how much he’d missed the feel of Kuroko’s cock in his hand.

Crumpling onto the bed, mess forgotten, Kagami tugged Kuroko to him and caught his breath in the salty skin of Kuroko’s neck. He wasn’t sure how long they laid there for, in an afterglow so bittersweet and close that he nearly cried. However long it was, he knew it was just short of how long it should be.

Silence always had to have an end, just like every hello had to have a goodbye.

“I don’t want to ask, but…” he trailed off, not wanting to ruin things already. But he had to know. “How long are you staying?”

Kuroko nuzzled into his chest with a smile, tracing his sternum with a single fingertip. “Are you tired of me already, Taiga-kun?”

“What?! No!” he protested, grabbing Kuroko’s hand to nip his knuckles in punishment. “I just… I want to start preparing. Even though I don’t think any amount of time will prepare me enough.”

Serene eyes watched him carefully.

“…Two weeks.”

He inhaled slow and deep, steadying himself. He closed his eyes and played with Kuroko’s hair. Repeated it. “Two weeks.”

“Yes. I believe you have a lot to show me.”

Kagami snorted with a grin. He only had two weeks, two measly weeks to fill all the distance of a year. But somehow, he felt like he was on top of the world. Like he had a lifetime instead of fourteen days.

And maybe he did.

“Yeah, we better make it worth it.” He kissed Kuroko’s forehead and pressed his smile to the top of his head. “Get your camera ready.”

The next two weeks were like a dreamy blur, the best sort of fractured reality. Kuroko was so solid and real against him, and he looked so good in the California sunset. Between walking along the pier, and teaching Kuroko to surf, and showing Kuroko his childhood memories, it all fell into place.

It was hard, and it sucked, but he knew they could get through this. Somedays would be easier than others, just like somedays would be harder. But he knew they’d piece back together again. And it would all be worth it in the end. Kuroko would always be worth it.

Five thousand miles had never felt smaller.

He wouldn’t pretend his heart didn’t break as he watched Kuroko’s plane take off. But even as he scrubbed at his eyes, he was already smiling. Because he knew this break would heal. As soon as he saw those blue eyes light up again, as soon as he could ruffle that soft hair, as soon as he could whisper a last hello-goodbye while holding on tight.

It would heal like it was never there.

 

 

_August, four years later_

Kagami trudged up the steps to his apartment, wiping the sweat off his chin with the collar of his shirt. His legs trembled like jelly with each step, and it was like being a freshman at Seirin again with Riko and Hyuuga yelling at him to get back in shape. He nearly laughed.

Practice with the Lakers was a lot harder than college practice, but he wasn’t sure it compared to that first year in high school.

As he dug his keys out of his pocket, his bag shifting down his shoulder, a dog barked through his door. Excited and loud, its little toenails clacked on the floor of the entryway. Kagami couldn’t help but grin as he put his key in the lock, turning it open.

Nigou immediately bombarded him, dancing around his feet and tail wagging in a blur.

Kuroko held out a round cake, with uneven layers and crooked icing and too many candles burning on top. He smiled sheepishly, but proud. Kagami had never seen anything more beautiful or perfect in his life.

“Happy birthday, Taiga-kun. Welcome home.”


End file.
